Middle-Earth: War of the Fellowship/Character Introduction Banter
Aragorn vs Boromir Aragorn: "This is not the way." Boromir: "You speak as if you care, Ranger." Aragorn: "Then let us not waste anymore breath!" Boromir: "Gondor needs no King..." Aragorn: "You should've told Lord Elrond." Boromir: "I do not trust him, either." Aragorn: "Heard you were having dreams." Boromir: "My brother has. That's why I came!" Aragorn: "Is that so?" Boromir: "My people having guarded the Gates of Mordor for centuries." Aragorn: "It won't be held for long." Boromir: "Why do you doubt the strength of your own people?" Aragorn: "That's not possible... You fell!" Boromir: "Been asking myself the same question." Aragorn: "Then it appears we have some unfinished business." Boromir: "Didn't want to claim the crown, did you?" Aragorn: "What are you implying?" Boromir: "Do not pretend ignorance!" Gimli vs Legolas Gimli: "I could've been a Lord and a father!" Legolas: "Too bad you missed that chance, Dwarf." Gimli: "Because I got stuck with you!" Legolas: "You need to step aside." Gimli: "Oh no. You Elves don't get to go off easy!" Legolas: "So be it!" Gimli: "Let's get to it, laddie." Legolas: "I'm in no mood, Dwarf." Gimli: "Can already tell that's gonna change quickly!" Legolas: "Gimli..." Gimli: "Out of witty comments, I see." Legolas: "Just as long as you're done falling over." Gimli: "You'd be in for a shock what been done to Helm's Deep!" Legolas: "No doubt still in need of aid." Gimli: "Just wait until you see its cave!" Legolas: "A dwarf among the trees is highly unheard of." Gimli: "I say don't knock it 'til you try it!" Legolas: "And why Fangorn of all forests?" Samwise vs Samwise Sam 1: "I'm Mr. Frodo's true bodyguard!" Sam 2: "We can't both be!" Sam 1: "Right! One of us gets to go home!" Sam 1: "Samwise the Brave?" Sam 2: "Who wants to know?" Sam 1: "Samwise the Strong!" Sam 1: "Deep down you hold resentment." Sam 2: "What Mr. Frodo did was the Ring's fault!" Sam 1: "Then you're in denial, other me!" Sam 1: "There can't be two Sams!" Sam 2: "Well, two of us can't go home to Rosie." Sam 1: "Two of us can't sail with Mr. Frodo, either." Sam 1: "Let's face it. I'm stronger than you!" Sam 2: "Way to get ahead of yourself!" Sam 1: "Let's see who breaks first!" Sam 1: "You're an annoying buffoon!" Sam 2: "You know you just insulted yourself, right?" Sam 1: "Let's just get this over with!" Aragorn vs Gimli Aragorn: "Ready to get tossed again?" Gimli: "Once was enough, thank you!" Aragorn: "This time, you'll be slammed against the wall!" Gimli: "What are you looking at?" Aragorn: "Just thinking of ways of helping you shed off that armor." Gimli: "That could sound wrong in one way, laddie." Aragorn: "I've heard of Erebor's troubled history." Gimli: "Then you should know why I'm here!" Aragorn: "Think that alone will stop me?" Gimli: "Running off without me again?" Aragorn: "Yes, and this time you're not coming." Gimli: "Maybe this will change your mind!" Aragorn: "You will yield." Gimli: "To you? Pfft!" Aragorn: "Let me remind you why!" Gimli: "Done with your self-pitying?" Aragorn: "Who said I was in doubt?" Gimli: "Um... Have at you!" Frodo vs Meriadoc Frodo: "What are you plotting this time?" Merry: "Want me to spoil the fun?" Frodo: "It better not be another game of tig..." Merry: "I can keep any secrets, you know." Frodo: "How so?" Merry: "Closer than you keep to yourself, Frodo!" Frodo: "So you and Pippin were running Crickharrow?" Merry: "And Fredegar Bolger's the main man." Frodo: "You don't say." Merry: "Either we're with you or following you like hounds!" Frodo: "The burden is mine to bear alone!" Merry: "It doesn't mean you have to do it alone!" Frodo: "Any after affects from slaying the Witch-king?" Merry: "You'll know if I start turning blue." Frodo: "That actually makes sense." Merry: "I don't believe it..." Frodo: "You sound a little confused, Merry." Merry: "It's just that you're not usually the violent type." Boromir vs Legolas Boromir: "Emotionless like all Elves..." Legolas: "Clearly you do not know the Elfkind!" Boromir: "Do not pretend ignorance!" Legolas: "There's a reason you're not trusted." Boromir: "And what of the Hobbits?" Legolas: "They're the only reason you're still alive!" Boromir: "You're in my way, Elf." Legolas: "They will be consequences if you kill me." Boromir: "I didn't say anything about 'killing'." Legolas: "You cannot hide behind your shield forever." Boromir: "Nor can you hide behind your bow!" Legolas: "At least it's a weapon, Boromir!" Boromir: "My people having guarded the Gates of Mordor for centuries." Legolas: "Is that the only reason you joined us?" Boromir: "Maybe you should ask my father!" Legolas: "I do not trust Men like you..." Boromir: "Yet you would trust a Ranger?" Legolas: "Aragorn is no mere Ranger!" Gimli vs Peregrin Gimli: "At least we agree on one thing." Pippin: "And what's that?" Gimli: "Gandalf's the grumpiest Wizard in Middle-Earth!" Pippin: "I'll steal this win from under your nose!" Gimli: "Fancy yourself a burglar, Mr. Took?" Pippin: "That's one way of putting it." Gimli: "What are you looking at?" Pippin: "All that armor you don't really need." Gimli: "Watch yourself, little Hobbit!" Pippin: "Gimlet, right?" Gimli: "The name's Gimli, laddie!" Pippin: "Whatever." Gimli: "Amusing how you and Merry turned King Dáin down." Pippin: "Wait... You were in the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!?" Gimli: "I wasn't even invited!" Pippin: "I'm sorry about Balin..." Gimli: "Don't get ahead of yourself." Pippin: "Maybe being knocked around will do you good!" Gandalf vs Gandalf Gandalf: "Who are you?" Gandalf: "The Lord of the Three Rings!" Gandalf: "The flow of time has indeed changed..." Gandalf: "Are you trying to deceive me again, Saruman?" Gandalf: "I am Saruman, but as he should be!" Gandalf: "Your defeat will reveal the truth!" Gandalf: "If you are me, what is your true name?" Gandalf: "Olórin, servant of the Valar!" Gandalf: "How is this possible...?" Gandalf: "Who are you?" Gandalf: "Even the very wise cannot see all ends." Gandalf: "Describing yourself, or Saruman?" Gandalf: "Are you trying to deceive me again, Saruman?" Gandalf: "Perhaps it is the One Ring deceiving us both!" Gandalf: "Then you shall not pass!" Gandalf: "This is not part of my plan..." Gandalf: "It is your future you face!" Gandalf: "The flow of time has indeed changed..." Meriadoc vs Samwise Merry: "Looking for Frodo?" Sam: "Why do you assume that?" Merry: "You cannot last a minute without him!" Sam: "Thought I caught you sneaking about!" Merry: "I was actually looking for you, Sam!" Sam: "And here I am!" Merry: "You should cut down on your scarfing habits." Sam: "Or what?" Merry: "Wanna know how Fredegar Bolger got his nickname?" Sam: "Learned anything in Rohan?" Merry: "Other than their love for horses?" Sam: "This coming from an army of warrior lemmings..." Merry: "Why the beef with me!?" Sam: "Don't want Mr. Frodo in your company!" Merry: "Guess what? It's not up to you!" Sam: "Learned anything in Rohan?" Merry: "You're about to find out!" Sam: "Pfft. I doubt you could surprise me." Frodo vs Peregrin Frodo: "What are you doing here?" Pippin: "You and me, right now!" Frodo: "Guess I deserve this..." Pippin: "You showed." Frodo: "You're late." Pippin: "Took has to have a privilege, you know." Frodo: "You always have to be a fool?" Pippin: "Like you were always Gandalf's favorite?" Frodo: "Ouch, Pippin..." Pippin: "Sorry, but you're staying a while longer." Frodo: "But why?" Pippin: "'Cause you owe me!" Frodo: "You have no idea what the Ring did to me..." Pippin: "Think you're the only one who's suffered?" Frodo: "Wow. Too much Palantír for second breakfast?" Pippin: "Exactly what do you have that I don't?" Frodo: "Fair warning: Sting will hurt more than a barrow blade!" Pippin: "You should know that's not stopping me!" Category:Sub pages